A Pirates Star Wars: Episode 2 Dead Man's Chest
by Dara Tavar
Summary: 1.Anakin & Padme didn't get together or have kids Summary on inside. But this is a twist of Star Wars and Pirates of the Caribbean. Hope that you like it, not put together yet, well, not entirely. Please tell me how you think it will be, goodbad. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Really It's Just A Summary

**I did have this as different characters, but after seeing POTC III, I knew I needed to change it around some. If you've already read this, then I'm sorry I haven't updated, I have too many stories I'm working on at one moment. I've only started some, and others I'm trying to wrap up. I hope that I get to work on this one soon though. I'll try, promise.**

* * *

**A Pirates Star Wars**

Pirates Of The Caribbean Characters / Star Wars Characters

1. Jack Sparrow / 1. Obi-Wan Kenobi

2. Elizabeth Swann / 2. Dara Tavar

3. William Turner / 3. Boaz Win-Dell

4. James Norrington / 4. Cocona

5. Davy Jones / 5. Darth Vader

6. Cutler Beckett / 6. Darth Dalgona

7. Tia Dalma / 7. Padme Amidala

8. Governor Weatherby Swann / 8. Qui-Gon Jinn

9. Gibbs / 9. Darg Terek

10. Mercer / 10. Darth Tyranus

11. Bootstrap, Bill Turner / 11. Yanoie Win-Dell

12. Pintel / 12. Gsaine

13. Ragetti / 13. Yanei

14. Cotton / 14. Sio Bibble

15. Marty / 15. Yoda

_**A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away….**_

**A Pirates Star Wars**

**Episode 2**

**Dead Man's Chest**

Pirates! The infamous Darth Vader is trying to take over the galaxy, continuing where his master, the deceased Darth Sidious, left off. He is taking anyone who will join his crew, if not, he kills them. These men can be dying, or dead. He offers to help them to postpone judgment day, to keep them from dying longer. Some of the Jedi Knights have gone undercover to try to stop him on this quest he is going about.

Though all this is happening, Vader isn't the only person trying to conquer the galaxy and take it as their own. The other man's name is Darth Dalgona. He is also working on taking the galaxy over, but he by the people. Not by them liking him, but by blackmailing them. The Jedi, or the pirates I should say, are unaware of his slowly planned out attempts to take over the galaxy. And that's exactly what he had been hoping for.

The Jedi Knights whom have gone under cover, and the Sith Lords alike, have all been gone for nearly fourteen years by now. But almost one year into their missions their entire memories were erased, including the Sith Lord's. But, their memories were replaced with actual pirates, or other members of societies, memories. Now they are living their lives according to what the person's memory that they have would have done in their situations. Never knowing of the lives that they had been living, but instead, lives of the memories they have.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
